Yuno Gasai
'First Name' Yuno ' 'Last Name Gasai 'IMVU Name' InfectiousSoul 'Nicknames' N/A 'Age' 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 135 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Sweet and caring, but she can be wild and outgoing once she comes out of her shell, and gets to know people. She loves a good party, and staying out till the next morning comes. Shes a rough girl who will stick up for herself, and everything she believes in. She will not back down to no one. Even if it means her death. Her favorite music is the all types of rock that you hear now a days. She loves eating fruits and veggies, but will munch out on a good burger when its around. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Lenris Akiyama 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Her hands, glass, or pretty much anything around her. Allies/Enemies 'Background' Yuno grew up with a family who was never around much. A mother who was always at work, and a father who was always at the bar, or work. She grew up as a only child, and always working in the house for her mother and father scared to deal with their lashings if she didn't. When she turned 15 she ran away from home for the first time, only to end up going back a couple days later due to lack of money and food. Her parents were very unforgiving that day and left her in the celler for weeks. After finally being let out, she was weak and knew it was her against the world. Around the age of 17 she ran away again, vowing never to return. She slept anywhere she found safe, hiding in parks, under benches, and up in trees. Her food source came from each school she hopped to and from. Bathing came from the gyms of the school's locker rooms and her clothes she stole from places here and there. At the age of 18 she got caught stealing clothing from a small department store. In court they told her she needed to get a highschool deploma, or jail will be her next option. Yuno is now fighting to stay hidden, and trying to survive the best she can. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC